This invention relates to a wheel suspension system by which an automobile wheel bearing hub is connected to two chassis pivot points located on the automobile in such a manner that the hub pivotally moves in a single plane about the axis of the two chassis pivot points.
Prior art independent rear suspension systems have proven unsatisfactory for enduring the sustained driving forces encountered during racing events such as off-road racing, drag racing, and pylon racing. Various modifications to some of the prior art suspension systems have been made in an attempt to avoid bending of the structural components by the provision of gussets welded to the prior art suspension arms. However, this increases the total unsprung weight, which is undesirable.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have provided a fully triangulated, rigid, lightweight suspension system which pivotally interconnects a wheel bearing hub to spaced apart pivot points located on the chassis of an automobile, with all of the components of the suspension assembly being arranged so that only tensile and compressive forces are present therein. Such a design would eliminate the bending and torsional moments which are inherent in presently available suspension arm designs, and thereby avoid premature failure of the rear suspension system.